During the manufacturing process of integrated circuits, various tests are performed at one or more stages to ensure that a finished product functions adequately. Parts of the tests are performed by feeding signal from a test fixture to an under-test device. In operation, the under-test device is placed to be aligned with the test fixture, and is tested by the signals transmitted by the test fixture.